ChibiMichi
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: You think the Outer Senshi never really confronted a phage? Think again.


Daydream Fanfiction  
author: Samantha  
e-mail: MsLuna99@aol.com  
http://www.dreamwater.net/chibimichi/home/home.htm  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: during SailorStars  
Notes/Summary: You think the Outer Senshi never really confronted   
a phage? Think again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Michi  
  
"Kami-sama, Michiru, what happened?!"  
  
Michiru opens her eyes sleepily. She is in a much younger body,   
one of a ten year old. "What are you talking about, Haruka-san?"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Haruka-san. My mama always told me not to be disrespectful."  
  
"... Okay. But you're...you're..."  
  
"Hey," the child exclaims, "what am I doing in your bed? Did I   
walk here in my sleep? I'm sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
Haruka is breaking down inside. "You don't...remember?"  
  
"Remember sleepwalking? No, gomen nasai. I'll go back to my room   
now. Oyasuminasai."  
  
  
  
"...and when I came back she was in my bed. I was very surprised,   
as you are." Setsuna finishes her story and sits back. "I'm   
positive it's the bite she received from the phage yesterday. It   
must have reversed her metabolism and now she's growing   
backward."  
  
"But eight years younger overnight? That means she'll be two   
tomorrow!"  
  
"That means we must find the phage and destroy it before she   
disappears completely."  
  
  
  
The Outer Senshi spend all the next day searching Tokyo for the   
phage with no luck. That night, Michiru curls up in Setsuna's   
bed, convinced it's her own.  
  
Setsuna pokes her head in Haruka's room before proceeding to the   
guest room. "Haruka-san, don't worry. We'll get Michiru-san back   
to normal."  
  
"I know, but I can't help worrying."  
  
"Well, don't lose sleep over it. Sailor Uranus will be a big help   
in tracking the phage down."  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
The next morning, Haruka wakes from her troubled sleep an hour   
before usual. She reaches over for Michiru then, feeling only the   
sheets, curses as reality crashes back to her. She jumps out of   
bed and runs into Setsuna's room to find her lover as young as   
Chibi Chibi. She gently cradles the sleeping child in her arms   
and curses into her nightgown, now ten sizes too big.  
  
"I swear, Michiru, that phage will pay for doing this to you.   
I'll make sure its damn soul rots in-"  
  
"Careful." Setsuna enters the room. "You shouldn't curse in front   
of a child."  
  
Haruka looks up at her with sour eyes. "This is hardly a thing to   
joke about, Setsuna-san."  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny. I don't know how this is going to   
affect her when she turns eighteen again."  
  
"It better not affect her at all."  
  
Michiru opens her eyes and yawns. "It's noisy in here! I want to   
sleep."  
  
"How about we get you some breakfast?" Setsuna asks, standing   
Michiru up on the bed.  
  
"Yeah! I want ice cream!" Chibi-Michiru jumps into her friend's   
arms and is carried to the kitchen.  
  
Haruka slides to the floor and curses out the phage again.  
  
  
  
Chibi-Michiru runs excitedly ahead of her three new guardians on   
the sidewalk. She has been given one of Hotaru's little outfits   
to wear while she's this age. They pass a candy shop and Chibi-  
Michiru's eyes light up.  
  
"Oooh! Mama, can I get some candy?"  
  
Setsuna smiles down at her. "Now, Michiru-chan, you know too much   
candy will make you sick."  
  
"Aww," Chibi-Michiru tugs on her 'mother's' pant leg. "Just a   
little. Onegaaaaaaaaaaaiiii?"  
  
The green haired woman laughs. "Okay, okay, iko."  
  
Hotaru stays on the street with Haruka and questions her   
depressed expression.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, I really am afraid we won't find that phage before   
tomorrow. I can hardly handle Michiru at this age... She called   
me 'papa' earlier."  
  
"Oh, that's harsh," Hotaru cringes and pats her on the back. "I   
promise you we'll find the phage...Haruka-papa."  
  
Haruka smiles at her daughter and hugs her.  
  
  
  
At nine o'clock that night Hotaru and Haruka return home   
exhaustedly.  
  
"Any luck?" Setsuna asks them.  
  
"Not at all, Setsuna-mama." Hotaru plops onto the couch. "That   
phage is nowhere to be found."  
  
"Haruka-san," Setsuna starts when she notices her blonde friend,   
"Michiru-san is sleeping in the guest room down here if you want   
to see her."  
  
Haruka climbs the stairs wordlessly without even looking at   
Setsuna. She strips, climbs into bed, and falls asleep.  
  
In the living room, Setsuna explains to Hotaru a discovery. "The   
reason Michiru-san isn't un-growing visibly during the day I   
don't know, but the change in age occurs every night at   
midnight."  
  
"But what will happen to her tonight?"  
  
"I don't know... We can only go to bed and hope for the best in   
the morning."  
  
  
  
Two hours after everyone settles into bed, Haruka is awakened by   
a very soft knock on her door. She lifts her head and asks   
sleepily who it is. It is pushed open just enough for Chibi-  
Michiru to fit through. She stands right inside the doorway in a   
little pink nightgown.  
  
"Haruka, I had a bad dream," she forces out the words. "Can I   
sleep with you?"  
  
Haruka sits up on her elbows and gazes at her tiny lover's   
frightened eyes, her arms wrapped tightly around a stuffed bunny.   
She can't help thinking of the irony of this. 'Michiru is to   
disappear tonight and she decides to spend her last hours in my   
arms.' "Of course, Michiru. Come on."  
  
The little girl bounces over to the bed and Haruka pulls her up   
onto it. She settles down next to the older girl and falls asleep   
with a smile on her face.  
  
Haruka holds her tenderly and sighs into her hair. "I'm so sorry,   
Michiru. I couldn't find the phage and change you back. You're   
going to leave me and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry..."  
  
  
  
Hotaru opens the door to her parent's room slowly, scared of what   
she might see. She walks up to the foot of the bed and finds the   
usual sight of her teenage parents in each other's arms.  
  
Setsuna enters the room smiling.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, she's back to normal!"  
  
"So I see."  
  
Michiru stirs from the voices, also waking her blonde partner.  
  
"Michiru! You're eighteen again! How'd it happen?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru hugs Michiru. "But we didn't defeat the   
phage."  
  
Setsuna laughs. "We owe it to the younger Senshi. I just got a   
call saying they fought and destroyed a phage at eleven forty-  
five last night."  
  
"Wow. Just in time."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, I'll sleep better knowing you're beside me and every inch   
the woman that you should be." Haruka leans over Michiru and   
kisses her passionately.  
  
Setsuna rolls her eyes and picks up Hotaru, carrying her out of   
the room.  
  
"Aww, come on, Setsuna-mama! I never get to stay for the good   
stuff!" 


End file.
